eraofpiratesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Engineer crafting Level 1: Able to craft simple wooden weapons and items, like bokkens, slingshots, etc. People can attempt to make more complex things at this level, but more often than not it will fair and quite literally backfire in their face. Level 2: Able to make more complex WOODEN weapons, bows, more reinforced slingshots / bokkens, clubs. Bats. Anything wooden, really. Chances of failure making these types of things is slim, but trying to make something above your level will likely cause it to yet again backfire. Level 3: At 3 intelligence an engineer will be able to start working with more raw materials, unlocking the ability to utilize IRON in their crafts, opening the possibility of swords/ other bladed weapons up. Their crafts are by no means durable, and, will break rather often if they’re used. This is the level of intelligence most NPC pirate weapons are made with, with the exception to guns. They still run the risk of having their work backfire while its being made. Able to maintain a ship, of course. Level 4: At 4 intelligence an engineer begins to better understand how to work with IRON, opening up their horizons to be able to utilize it in their crafts better, increasing both their durability and chance of being successfully made. At this level of intelligence, mishaps are rare when working with things they’re experienced with.(Can make virtually anything that is made out of iron, basic flintlock pistols are capable of being made through trial and error, though, they have a chance of malfunctioning when used.) Able to upgrade a basic ship into something more - go nuts with creativity, there is a limit to how much an engineer of this level can do however. WIP Doctor crafting. Level 1 :Depending on which field, a branching tree is able to open and the character is able to do research upon the following things: Medicine, Supplements, Poisons. With this level, one is able to make minor medicine/ pain killers to add into their first-aid kit. Level 2: At this level, a Doctor has a little bit more experience in their field. Still upon the level of merely amateurs, they are opened to slightly stronger medicines/anesthetic. Doctors at this level can mend wounds over treatment within a clinic. Level 3: At level 3, player characters would be on the same level as NPCs. Doctors who are dedicated to their work are capable are mending wounds anywhere, not requiring the basics a clinic might offer. As well as partially creating supplements to aid characters. Level 4: Upon reaching level 4, player characters have surpassed their NPC counterparts. Being able to introduce the idea of healing and a supplement or buff to their creations. Doctors have a higher quality first-aid kit containing medium-level potions and supplements. Doctors are capable of basic surgery at this level as long as they are within a clinic. WIP 'Science Crafting' Level 1: Science is only limited to researching their desired technology. Trying to do much at this level can cause death due to inexperience, the can still attempt, but the chances of dying is high, as is the chance of normal failure. Level 2: Scientists are capable of producing/improving prototype projects. Basic projects are able to be created and maintained, but tring to upgrade beyond that is still severly dangerous, those that don't respect heir limits may die if they try to go too far. Level 3: Scientists are capable of creating technology that creates artificial “strength”. ( Skipea Weather Scientist/ Nami’s pole. Basic Skipea Dials ) Level 4: Scientists are capable of improving and expanding on their research with needed time and materials. Their range of scientific exploration is broadened(think weaponry at this point), and, may be used in tandem with an engineer to even improve their crafts. WIP